


The ultimate wish

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [6]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna starts  her Japanese studies and meets there a gorgeous young man called Patrik, who is almost Perttu's double.  Slowly but surely their relationship changes from friendship into something more. Anna has three wishes and Patrik fullfils them all, but reveals also his true nature while doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a background story to my series One year with Apocalyptica taking place before Anna starts her job as Apocalyptica assistant.

## The beautiful stranger (1)

      My Japanese studies started at the beginning August. The lessons were in Helsinki on Monday evenings, which suited me very well considering my working schedule. I was exceptionally nervous the whole day. Maybe that was because I hadn’t attended to any language lessons for ages. Of course I’d had all kinds of training starting from management of business processes to internal auditing but no languages. Japanese wasn’t the easiest among languages due to the complicated writing system. I guess that worried me the most. Could I learn both hiragana and katakana and after that more than two thousand kanji?

      My fellow students were a really mixed lot from young emo-girls with green hair to old grannies. Almost half of the students were men, which to me was a bit surprising. Japanese seemed to be equally a male and a female thing. I couldn’t believe my eyes when one of the guys walked in. He was almost Perttu’s double, slightly younger and taller, his long brown hair tied into a ponytail. I just couldn’t help watching him. How could he resemble Perttu so much? I didn’t hear his name, when we introduced ourselves, but I think he had a funny nickname, Pate or something like that.

      I came a bit earlier before the next class to get acquainted with the school premises. I was sitting in the lounge cafeteria doing my hiragana exercises when he walked in. He walked straight into the restaurant, probably to have a snack before the class. He didn’t take any notice of me. When I walked into the classroom, most of the seats were already occupied and I ended up sitting behind him with a woman about my age. I had a good chance to watch him and his lovely hair and follow what he did with his partner. I don’t think he spoke to his green haired companion at all, but he was very keen on giving his comments on the topics that were taught.

      It turned out that he had already studied our textbook from start to finish and knew well all the internet sources where you could practice kana or kanji. I just wondered what he was doing in this elementary level course. When we finished the class he remained talking with the teacher and blocked my way out while doing that. I had to apologize him to get by. He looked at me and gave me a smile that almost knocked me down. I stammered my goodbye to him feeling like a schoolgirl again. What was happening to me?

     The effect that his smile had on me, kept me puzzled the whole week.  I decided to collect my courage and talk to the guy during our next class. It would be easy to do since I was sitting right behind him.

      I got a good opportunity to interfere the discussion he was having with his male class mate, when he mentioned about writing things in hiragana for practice. “I’ve been writing Finnish in hiragana. I think Finnish is quite easy to write, but English nearly impossible”, I said waiting for his reaction.

     “Yes, it’s important to practice with something so that your brain gets used to the forms and patterns of hiragana”, he commented and gave me a curious look.

      I just couldn’t help asking him about his hair. “Your hair is beautiful. Is there a reason for keeping it that long?” I asked carefully, wanting to know if he was playing in a band or something.

      He seemed to be pleased that I asked about his hair. “No, it’s always been like this. It has taken five to six years to grow it up to this length. I’m a peaceful and calm person although I look like this”, he replied and smiled again at me.

      “Well, I’m not, although I look like this”, I commented referring to my age.

      “I’m planning to grow it up to my butt. I like seeing things to the end”, he continued looking very determined.

     “Is that what you’re planning with Japanese too?” I asked almost guessing his answer.

     “Most certainly. I started to study Japanese already some time ago and learned both hiragana and katakana, but then I changed my job and didn’t have the time to study anymore. I’m not going to give up this time.”

     “Neither am I. I want to learn to read and write in Japanese”, I told him.

     “Well, that will take something like five to six years. It’s a slow process due to the amount of kanji required.”

    “Whatever it takes, I will do it”, I said trying to convince myself too.

    “Then we are going to have a long road ahead of us”, he commented and turned to greet the teacher who had just entered the classroom.

      I was excited now that I was finally getting to know him. The teacher was starting up her computer so I decided to ask him about something else in spite of the possibility that he might consider me too nosy. What the heck, I was interested in him.

      “Are you listening to Japanese music?” I asked after a short silence on his side.

     “Yes, most of what I listen is in Japanese. I prefer something soothing and calm.”

     I didn’t understand what he was referring to. Maybe his life was stressful at the moment. “I like Japanese heavy rock like Dir en grey and GazettE. It’s not calm by any means, but then again, it’s me”, I said knowing that this was my last question for the time being.

     After the teacher had started the lesson he dug up his notebook and turned to show it to me. It was full of hiragana writing. “This is my method of learning. I write things in Hiragana”, he whispered and looked a bit smug. He was clearly proud of himself and his achievements.

      I must say I was almost too excited when I returned home from that class. He was beautiful and friendly and loved Japanese and the Japanese culture. What more can you ask from a friend. It was wonderful to think that we would have a long road ahead of us, as he said. I just hoped that he would accept me as his friend although I was considerably older than him. I really wanted to know him better although I realized that I didn’t even know his name yet.


	2. Patrik

##  Patrik (2) 

      During our next class the teacher did me a great favor by proposing that we would work in larger groups. He turned to me and my pair and we started to ask questions in turns. I just couldn’t help blushing when he smiled and joked with us. He was dazzling me and there was nothing I could do about it.

       After our team work the teacher sent the attendance list circling around the class. I noticed that his name was somewhere in the middle of the list when he signed it. So I browsed the list next morning on our course internet page and found two alternative names that could be his. I remembered he had said earlier something about a nickname Pate. I went to Facebook and searched the alternatives there.

      With good luck I found him! He was Patrik ‘Pate’ Stranden and working as a consultant in company called Arekin-consulting.  I sat at my laptop gaping at his gorgeous picture and hesitated… do I ask him as my friend or not. Then I just pushed the button and crossed my fingers hoping that I hadn’t blown it. He replied in just a couple of minutes and approved me as his friend. Oh Jesus. I had never been so happy and excited about a Facebook friend!

      I browsed immediately through his pages and almost burst into tears when I saw his age. He was only 29! What was wrong with me? I had considered Perttu very young and he was already 36. Okay, maybe Patrik looked more mature due to the way he dressed and behaved. He was a much more serious and down to the earth guy than my goofy Perttu. Anyways, I must have a serious glitch in my brain. I was fascinated by younger and younger men.

      I sent him a message asking about his recommendations about learning kanji. He proposed that I would start from the first year’s kanji on Kanji-kaveri pages. I thanked him and asked if he would like to study them with me, but that question didn’t lead us anywhere. He promised to come back on the subject during the next class, but nothing happened. I let the matter rest as I didn’t want to push him.

      Our classes together were anyway nice. He seemed to be happy to work with me and my pair. Maybe he noticed that my pronunciation sucked, but all the same, he forced me to speak during the class with him. Later I thanked him for doing that and promised to work on my speaking. He dismissed my thanks but proposed that I’d buy him a cup of coffee instead. That was more than okay for me.


	3. The coffee

## The coffee (3)

      I slipped him my note written in hiragana before the class ended. It was a question in Finnish, asking when he wanted his coffee and would today be suitable. He stared at my note for quite a while until he realized that it was in Finnish. After that he wrote his answer quite quickly and returned the note to me smiling mischievously. Now it was my turn to wonder. The note was in katakana and in Swedish, saying that after class would be okay.

      So we headed to the restaurant after our class. The place was very quiet at that time, only a few people sitting at their tables. He took only coffee although I insisted him to order something with it.

       “Can I ask you couple of questions? I am a curious person and I would really like to know more about you.” I started feeling very nervous about this situation.

      “There’s nothing interesting in me but please ask anything you need to know. Just remember that I want my turn too”, he warned me and fixed his lovely gray eyes at me. 

      “I don’t remember a single question if you keep looking at me like that”, I complained. “Haven’t you noticed that you make me confused?”

      “No I haven’t noticed that. I’ve seen you blush a couple of times but that’s normal, I think…”

      “I blush when I’m confused”, I explained to him and tried desperately to remember what I had wanted to ask him, blushing again.

      “Okay. You have a Swedish first name. Is that your native language?”  I started a series of questions related to his family and relatives. From there I continued to his education and hobbies and work history. I didn’t have the guts to ask anything about his possible girlfriend or wife. He didn’t have a ring, but that was no guarantee that he was single.

      Finally I returned back to the subject that I liked the most, his hair. “Do you ever wear your hair free, like in a party or on holidays?” I asked.

      “Not very often. It’s actually quite cumbersome to wear it like that. Why do you ask?”

      “It’s just that I’d like to see it like that. You must look very beautiful…”I said staring at my coffee cup knowing that I was blushing again.

       “You’re an amazing woman. No-one has ever told me that I’d look beautiful. Maybe I should show it to you some day.”

       “Promise?” I asked as if I didn’t believe what he said.

       “I promise”, he smiled. “But I think I should leave now. I still have to prepare a dinner for my little sister. She’s dropping by tonight. Thanks for the coffee!”

       “That was my pleasure”, I returned his compliments and stood up with him feeling more confused now than when we started.

        I don’t remember how I got home from my class. I was completely absorbed in thinking about his beautiful smile, lovely grey eyes and gorgeous hair. The guy had crawled under my skin so easily and I hadn’t even tried to prevent that from happening.


	4. A kiss

## A kiss (4)

      ”Oh shit, I missed my buss” I swore and dug up the cell from my handbag to search for the next one. I was sitting in the institute lobby with Patrik chatting this and that and had forgotten completely the place and time. There was so much to talk about. It had been his turn to ask the questions.

      He turned out to be as curious as I was. He asked a lot of questions concerning my career, especially about working with Japanese partners and customers and my travels in Japan. He was surprised when I told him that I was going to have one year off from my work starting at the beginning of September. He was even more surprised about my plan to work as Apocalyptica assistant on minimal wage for almost a year. I tried to explain my motives, but perhaps he was too young to really understand why I did that.

      “Are you going to continue with your Japanese studies anyway?” he asked looking worried.

      “For sure. I love learning Japanese, especially with you…” I replied. I couldn’t help thinking how lucky I was just now. I had Patrik to work with my Japanese and soon I would get to know better my idol Perttu. The interview I had with him had been, to put it mildly, very interesting.

      Patrik interrupted my thoughts and surprised me this time. “I can drive you home”, he proposed gazing at me with his light grey eyes a friendly smile on his face. “Just tell me where you live”.

      “Do you really mean that? What if I live in Timbuktu?” I snickered.

      “No, you don’t, you live somewhere in Vantaa.”

      “Yeah, actually in Rajatorppa close to Myyrmäki”.

      “I know the place”, he said and stood up from the sofa we had been sitting on. “Let’s go”

\----

      “Do you like living here?” he said watching the surrounding apartment houses from the car window.”

      “Yeah, this is a nice neighbourhood, no disturbances”, I said feeling comfortable in the warmth of his car.

      “What is this music you’re playing? I like it. It makes me feel…something.”

      “It’s a Japanese artist called Kokia. It makes also me feel “something”, he replied and turned to gaze at me.

       I had a compelling desire to touch him. I reached out my hand and caressed his cheek with my fingers.

        “Has anybody told you how beautiful you are?” I whispered. My voice was letting me down because I wanted him so much. He didn’t move or back off from my touch.

      “What do you want from me?” he asked.

      “I’d like you to kiss me, at first”, I said blushing under his gaze.

     “And after that?” he asked sounding curious.

     “I’d like to give you a blowjob, if you like”, I confessed blushing even more.

     “Sounds tempting”, he murmured and moved slightly closer reaching out to take my face into his hands. “One kiss coming up”, he whispered and planted his lips on mine.

      Oh lord, my mind exploded into imaginary colours when his lips touched mine. He was so gentle and passionate.  “That was really something”, I mumbled trying to catch my breath. “What about the next step?” I asked and laid my hand on his thigh.

      “I think this is not the best place for a blowjob”, he smiled and caressed my cheek. “Maybe we should leave it for and another time and place, where there’s less audience.”

      “You’re probably right”, I said peeking at the moving curtains of the second floor apartment. “But I would really like to do it”, I said and sneaked my hand on the front of his trousers. I could feel a promising bulge under my hand. I rubbed it gently and sighed. “It’s a pity. This seems to be ready for it.”


	5. a blow job

# A blow job (5)

      The week before our next class was painful. Patrik’s soft lips and beautiful face kept haunting me day and night. I wrote him a message thanking for the ride home, but I didn’t mention anything about the kiss or our other plans. I waited and prayed that nothing would prevent us from meeting next Monday.

      I was so relieved when he showed up in the class and looked happy. There wasn’t much time to talk before the lesson but I hoped he would volunteer to drive me home again as was planned. He stayed to talk with the teacher after the class so I sat on the lobby couch and waited for him.

      “Planning to miss the bus again?” he snickered and sat beside me on the couch.

      “Well, that’s very much depending on your schedule”, I said carefully. He might be busy this evening and couldn’t make it.

     “Don’t worry, I can drive you home, if you still want to”, he replied sounding unsure himself.

     “Of course I want to. Don’t you remember what I said?”

      “Yes, but things may have changed in one week”, he replied looking very serious now.

      “They haven’t so let’s leave before _you_ change _your_ mind.

      We drove close to my apartment but turned to the almost empty parking lot of the local bomb shelter.  “I think this is a good place for the next step.  No curious neighbours.”

      Patrik leaned back on his seat and gazed at me. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

     “Yes, I am very sure”, I said and caressed his cheek. “But I think the back seat would be more comfortable.”

       The car was now warm so we left our coats on the front seat and moved to the back seat to continue. I curled into his lap and kissed him gently. He was clearly nervous.

      “Can I ask one thing of you?” I broke the silence.

     “Sure, what is it?” he promised.

     “Can you free your hair from that ponytail? I’d love to see how it looks like.”

      Patrik did what I asked of him. I gazed at him completely wordless when he shook his hair free, letting the long, slightly curled strands of his hair flow over his shoulders. “Dear God, you look just like an angel!” I sighed and felt the silky strands with my fingers.

      “Glad you like it”, he mumbled in between our kisses.

      My lust was overtaking me while we kissed. I sneaked my hand under his shirt to feel the bare skin on his chest. He moaned and wriggled when I rubbed his hard nipples. “You’re making me crazy”, he breathed. I could feel he was hard now.

      I rubbed his manhood lightly and started to open his belt.  “Can I take these out of the way?” I asked when I had opened his fly.  He raised his bottom and I slid down his trousers and briefs to expose his eager manhood. I wrapped my fingers around it and moved my hand to free the head of his lovely dick. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of my hand. “Can I suck you know?” I asked just to make sure he was still willing. He was.

      I admired his dick before I took the head between my lips. It was beautiful and so ready for me. I ran my tongue on the silky head and pushed it then into my mouth. He groaned and grabbed my hair into his hands pushing himself deeper. Oh yeah, he was fucking my mouth. His climb towards the climax was gorgeous to watch and listen. I jerked him off with my hands, lips and tongue. His explosion was long and salty. He was so young and vigorous and unbelievably beautiful with his long hair spreading all over us. And I had just made him come…

      He rested on the backseat of the car his eyes closed breathing still heavily. “Thanks! That was unbelievable”, he whispered and caressed my hair with his hand.

       I let my hands wander on the dark hair of his tummy and thighs satisfied that I had made him happy. “Your naked body is so beautiful”, I sighed. “But maybe you should put your clothes back on. I don’t want you to catch cold.”

      “Do you have any other wishes?” he asked when we were again sitting on the front seats listening to music.

      “Actually there is one thing…I didn’t want to mention it because I thought you wouldn’t approve it.”

     “What is it? Please, tell me”, he encouraged me.

     “I’d like you to fuck me – from behind – on the back seat”, I confessed.

     “Why wouldn’t I approve that?” he wondered.

     “Because I am old and old women aren’t supposed to like fucking on the back seat”, I replied honestly.

     “But you do?” he asked and slid his hand on my thigh.

      “Yes, I do, more than anything.”

      “You’re so good at everything that you do. I’m sure fucking you will be as gorgeous as your blow job”, he assured me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

      So, we had a deal. Some day he would fuck my brain out at the back seat of his car. I was running out of wishes. I would have to figure out something creative for the next time, provided there was one…


	6. Second thoughts

## Second thoughts (6)

     My work with Apocalyptica stole my whole attention for the rest of the week. I didn’t even have the energy to practice my Japanese pronunciation. I was absorbed in the details of record making, touring plans and of course in learning to know the guys, especially Perttu. I noticed very quickly that he wasn’t a very organized person. I guess he knew that very well himself, too. I was wrecking my brain to figure out how to help him.

      I was probably a bit absent minded on next Monday when I saw Patrik again. He was very active during the class and bursting with confidence. I was wondering if my blow job had anything to do with that. I had made him feel wanted both mentally and physically. That was a wonderful feeling. I knew that.

      He drove me home after the class as usual. “Your new job seems to take up all your energy”, he said when we were sitting in his car on the parking lot.

      “Yeah, it’s always like that” I said and gazed at his worried face. He was so lovely and I wanted to kiss him. “Please hold me” I asked when I felt tears flooding my eyes.

      He took me in his arms and caressed my hair. “What is it? Are you having second thoughts about what we did last time?”

      “No, absolutely not”, I whispered in his ear. “I loved every second of it.”

      “When would you like me to fulfil your third wish?” he asked and flashed his dazzling smile at me.

      “Actually, I’d like to redefine it. I think my bed would be a better place for that.”

      “I think so too”, he admitted and looked relieved. Maybe he had been afraid that I’d cancel my wish. “But obviously not tonight. You look exhausted.”

      “No, not tonight”, I said, kissed his cheek and hurried to my apartment feeling pained. I loved him but there was no future for us. He was too young and then there was Perttu…


	7. The third wish

##  The third wish (7)

      The pain I felt because of my hopeless love for Patrik didn’t subside, when I was alone.  I had a very restless night; I kept seeing images of him kissing me and moaning of pleasure, when I made him come. In the morning I decided to ask him if any other day on this week would suit him. He responded immediately to my message saying that both Tuesday and Wednesday would be okay. I wanted him sooner than later so we agreed that he’d come by at 8 o’clock Tuesday evening.

      I prepared coffee and sandwiches for us before he arrived. After that I just walked around restlessly in my apartment waiting for him. Thank god he was punctual. My heart skipped a beat, when I opened the door and saw him standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

      “Hi, please come in”, I stammered and took his coat and the flowers. He smiled and seemed to be much more relaxed than I was.

       “You look really energetic today. Did you sleep well last night?”

       “My night was very restless”, I confessed. ”I kept dreaming of you all night.”

       “I had the same problem. I’m glad you asked me to come this week. It would have been painful to wait until next Monday”, he said and grabbed me in his arms.

       “I made coffee and sandwiches for us. Maybe we should start with that”, I proposed and lead him by the hand to my living room. The place looked kind of dreamy with candle light reflecting from the mirror wall I had behind my dinner table.  I had selected classical music to play at the background. It soothed my nerves and helped me to concentrate on my lovely guest.

      When we had finished the coffee I changed over to Massive Attack to accompany our love making. “Now it’s time to for the third wish”, I said and lead him to my bedroom.

       “That sure looks more comfortable than the car back seat”, he smiled and pointed towards the large water bed that was occupying most of the bedroom floor space.

      “You’ll find out soon enough”, I said while unbuttoning his shirt. My heart started beating wildly when he stripped his shirt off and released his hair from the ponytail. He knew I loved it like that.  “I will never get used to your beauty”, I breathed gaping at the gorgeous man in front of me.

      “I hope you’re not planning to keep your clothes on“, he smiled and reached out his hand to tug the front of my T-shirt.

      “No, I’m not planning to do that”, I said and removed the shirt holding my breath. I had my beautiful white lace bra on me and I knew I didn’t look bad, but still I felt self-conscious. I stared at his chest and waited for him to say or do something.

      “You look lovely”, he whispered and stepped closer to take me into his arms. I folded my hands around his firm body and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  It was also beating fast. He reached his hands behind my back, removed my bra and started to caress my breasts with his gentle fingers. My nipples were stone hard and I couldn’t help moaning when he rubbed them with his fingertips. I stripped off his trousers and briefs and he did the same for me.

      His kisses and curious hands were making me crazy of lust. “Please, fuck me”, I begged, when I couldn’t take it anymore.  We fell on my waterbed clinging to each other desperately. His arms and legs were entwined with mine and his mouth devouring me like I was his last supper. I just couldn’t get enough of his kisses and his beautiful body pressed against mine.

       Finally he took me in his lap my back against him. I could feel his hard dick against my bottom and then searching its way inside me. I whined of pleasure when he slid inside me and pushed himself deeper. When he was inside me as deep as he could be, he stopped moving for a while. I enjoyed the moment, trying to sink it deep into my memory. I never wanted to forget this. Then, very slowly and carefully he started moving holding me in his arms. Every push of his manhood brought me closer to the orgasm. I don’t know was it me or him that reached the climax first. It didn’t matter. We melted into one and I never wanted to return to reality from the oblivion I was in.

\----

        I was now facing him, gazing into his grey, rather sleepy eyes. “You’re a wonderful lover”, I whispered and caressed his cheek.

       “Would you believe me if I said that I have never made love to a woman before?” he suddenly asked. My heart thudded, when I realized what that might mean.

      “How is that possible”, I asked completely overwhelmed by his confession.

      “I’ve had boyfriends but never a girlfriend”, he said.

      I had guessed right. “Then why did you want to make love with me?” I asked completely puzzled.

      “I have always wanted to have the experience but I have never met a woman whom I could even consider…. You made me want you, really want you. I surprised even myself.”

      “Have you told your boyfriend that you’re dating also me?” I asked feeling somehow happy and relieved.

      “No, our relationship is rather loose at the moment. He’s studying at Turku and we don’t meet very often nowadays."

      “Can I make yet another wish?” I asked after a long silence. “Please let me be your friend no matter what happens, even if you find a man you want to marry.”

      “I think I can promise you that”, he said and gave me a gentle kiss.


End file.
